


stardust

by camboy_hynjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chris is way too sappy for his own good, Established Relationship, M/M, and Felix is the target of his affections, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Felix’s freckles remind Chris of the stars.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	stardust

Felix’s freckles remind Chris of the stars. 

If it’s true that every living thing was born out of stardust, then Felix’s freckles are proof of it, scattered across his face like stars dotting the night sky. He can’t reach the stars, but he can touch Felix’s freckles, can kiss each one of them until his boyfriend is a blushing, squealing mess, pushing Chris away and whining for him to “stoooop.” 

And he does, when Felix asks, but it’s only a matter of time until the next time, when Chris will do it again. It’s his mission to kiss each and every one of Felix’s freckles, and he’ll accomplish it one day. 

Felix calls it his star damage, a term he picked up from some webcomic about aliens. But damage doesn’t feel like the right term, because “damage” implies it’s something wrong, a blemish. And maybe Felix thinks it is, since he covers them up with makeup more often than not. It’s part of why Chris is so insistent on touching them when they’re visible, and kissing them when he can. He wants to make Felix see them as beautiful the way he does. 

They’re at the dorm one day, reading through fan letters. Felix is perched on his bed, legs crossed, and Chris keeps looking up from his spot on the floor to stare at him. They don’t have schedules, so they didn’t bother to dress up. Felix is in a t-shirt and sleep pants, face bare and hair tousled. He’s beautiful. 

“You’re staring at me,” Felix says without looking up from his letter. 

Chris doesn’t deny it, but he feels a flush rising to his cheeks from being called out. They’ve been close for years and together for nearly as long, but something about Felix still makes him react like a flustered teenager. 

“Come here?” 

Felix finishes the letter he’s reading first, eyes scanning over the pages before he refolds it neatly and places it in the pile to his left. He’s careful not to disturb the piles as he gets up so they don’t get mixed up—one for unread letters, the other for ones he’s finished. He steps around the ones Chris has scattered more haphazardly around the floor, settling down in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“I’m here,” he announces, and Chris smiles. He wants so badly to kiss him, but they have time for that later, and there’s something he wants to try first. 

“Hold still,” he tells him, reaching for something from one of the discarded letters. It takes him a few seconds of feeling around on the floor until he finds it, because he’s not breaking eye contact with Felix, but Chris doesn’t mind because it results in Felix giggling. 

“I said, hold still!” Chris chides him gently. “Giggling isn’t holding still.” 

Felix sticks out his tongue, and Chris sticks something onto his cheek. 

“Wha-?” he starts, but Chris shushes him. 

“You’ll see when I’m done.” 

Felix goes quiet, letting Chris do whatever it is he’s doing, and Chris continues placing stickers on his cheeks until the sheet is bare. “All done,” he says softly, reaching for his phone and turning the camera on selfie mode, handing it to Felix so he can see the results. 

“ _Chris_.” He sounds so done with his boyfriend, but also touched, which is how he sounds most of the time they get to spend like this. Dotted along his cheeks is a series of star stickers, carefully placed over some of his freckles. 

“That’s how they look to me,” Chris says softly. “Like stardust, speckled across your cheeks.” 

Felix sets the phone down, moving his hands to Chris’s shoulders as he leans in. Chris meets him halfway, cupping Felix’s face in his hands as their lips meet, fitting together like they were made to be that way. 

If they are made of stardust, Chris thinks, he and Felix are born from the same star. Destined to find each other, to be together, because nothing makes him feel as warm and alive or feels as much like home as Felix does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
